Movie Night with Team RWBY
by LilyAkaTempyRWBY
Summary: Ruby plays matchmaker using The Lion King.


Hi, It's LilyAkaTempy. I have an account on iFunny, Xx_Monochrome_xX, I started a group chat with some of my subs and one of them found out that a like reading smut. Any way he went on to making a bet that he can write better fanfics than me. This is my first ever Fanfic, it's just going to be a short one-shot, I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing, I hated English and literature. Here Goes Nothing… Enjoy.

** RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth **

 **Movie Night**

Ruby stands just outside the doors to the dormitories of Beacon Academy. She looks over as Blake exits from the doors she just had. She smiles excitedly at her feline companion. "So, what are we doing out here and not in there?" Blake asks Ruby, a curious smile on her face. "Okay, so tonight's our annual Team RWBY movie night, right?" Ruby starts. Blake nods. "Yes, I chose that we would watch The Lion King. Weiss disagreed with me." Ruby stifles a laugh at the memory and Blake's monotone voice. "Yeah! Well, I was thinking since we got together...maybe Weiss and Yang would too?" Ruby says biting her lip with a smirk. "I don't know if it works like that, Ruby," Blake states blankly.

"Yeah but haven't you felt the...the sexual tension?" Ruby says, wiggling her fingers at the last part. Blake lets out a slight laugh. "Alright. I'll let you do what you think is right. But what's in it for me?" Blake quirks her eyebrow. "Well..." Ruby stares up at Blake, meeting her gaze and batting her thick eyelashes, "I was thinking while they get some alone time, we could have some too. You know, just me and you...somewhere private..."

"Oh? So that's what you wanted all this time, my little kitten?" Blake purrs, turning Ruby's chin to look at her. "B-Blake! I told you not to call me that!" Ruby whimpers. "Even when we are alone?" Blake asks. Ruby thinks for a moment before pulling Blake down by her shoulders for a quick kiss. "Well, now it's okay, I guess. Now let's go do...whatever we're gonna do!" Ruby valiantly cheers as she breaks away from Blake to strike a pose.

Weiss grumbles in irritation as she sits with Yang alone in their dorm room. They had set up on the floor the watch the movie, with pillows and a blanket. "Where are they!?" she shouts throwing up her hands in frustration. "I'm asking Ruby now," Yang says, standing a bit away from the white haired girl who sat in front of the television that had yet to be turned on.

SunDragon: rubyyyy where r u?  
RedLikeRoses: yang! it's terrible, all of a sudden, Blake got really sick!  
SunDragon: D:  
RedLikeRoses: yeah! So I took her to see one of the school doctors. Hopefully shell be better tomorrow but tonight it's a no no.  
SunDragon: aw shit that sucks  
RedLikeRoses: I know I'm sorry! But still, you should watch the movie with Weiss.  
SunDragon: why tho  
RedLikeRoses: so you can have some bonding time!

SunDragon: wtf ruby

"They're not coming, so they said we should watch it without them. Or at least Ruby said, apparently Blake is half dead," Yang mutters, sitting down a bit a ways from Weiss. "Hmph! As always, they never cease to disappoint!" Weiss growled, crossing her arms as she spread out her legs, clothed in blue sweatpants. "Yo, Weiss. Try not to bust a vein yet. We could just go to sleep..." Yang says, leaning back on her palms. "It's not like I have anything better to do," Weiss sighs. "Well, you could sleep," reminds Yang. Weiss looks at her. "Just put on the movie."

Yang slides back next to Weiss after inserting the movie disk and flicking off the lights. The TV blinks to life and starts with the many previews that are many years too late to apply any more, but Weiss watches attentively. Disney films, or really any cartoons, weren't a big part in Weiss's childhood. Watching them with her friends always felt nice, because she got to experience something new with the people most important to her. But it wasn't like she would ever say that out loud. Yang tries to fast forward several times but the disk denies her the option.

Yang clicks the remote again when they come to the title screen of the film, selecting to start the movie. Yang places down the remote, hopefully where it shall stay for the length of Simba's journey. Weiss's eyes shine as the many different animals appear on screen. Yang can't help but look at Weiss every time they start movie night to watch her star struck expression. Even when they watched movies that Weiss chose, her interest never faltered. It was really cute.

Weiss feels her icy heart thaw as the lion cub dances and sings on screen. As Simba is preforming said song and dance, Yang scoots a bit closer to Weiss. Weiss tears her eyes away from the movie for just a second to look with questioning at the blonde, but pushes her thoughts away, turning back to the screen. Yang holds out the blanket that they had been sitting near since the beginning to Weiss. "Wanna share?" Yang asks. Weiss curtly nods and pulls her knees up to her chest to hug them, watching the movie above her legs. Yang grins and throws the blanket over Weiss's shoulder and huddles close to her, pulling it over her own as well. The immediate warmth Weiss feels from Yang's body is astounding. Weiss feels her face become more pigmented as the pleasant sensation flows through her. She assumed the feeling she's having is caused by Yang's fire powered attacks. It's not.

Weiss frowns when Scar and the hyenas come on screen, immediately getting the sense that they were villainous. When Mufasa roars to protect Simba, Weiss's eyes shine in admiration and Yang jokes "Ooo, scary." Yang can't help but to continuously glance to the side whenever anything happened to see Weiss's reaction. Her face was so filled with emotion, and her curiosity was almost childlike regardless of how much Weiss would resent the term. Yang's mouth permanently forms a U that evening.

As the movie continues, Weiss starts quipping in with an occasional side comment. When the vultures are pecking at Simba's 'corpse' Weiss whispers "Oh Jesus, he's seriously dead!?" Yang laughs a little when Weiss sighs with relief as it is revealed he isn't. At one point during the movie, both of them suddenly take notice at how comfortable they had become with each other. Weiss sat up with her legs pulled towards her chest, and Yang sat, one leg with her knee bent and the closest one to the screen lying flat. Yang's arm had found its way around Weiss and Weiss did not protest the action.

Weiss, upon realizing the intimacy of their interactions, is inclined to turn away, but she just can't bear to not stay so close and cozy with Yang. Instead, she does the opposite of move away and presses her side lighting against Yang, softly resting her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang lets out a happy puff of air. "Getting sleepy, princess?" Yang asks, assuming it was the only way Weiss would be using her as a pillow. "Not really," Weiss says in a hushed voice, nuzzling Yang a bit. Yang turns away to hide her blush, although it wouldn't be easily noticed in the darkness of the room anyways. Holy shit, thinks Yang, she's super cute!

"Dummy. Can't he see that she's totally Nala?" Weiss whispers to Yang as the lion and lioness bat at each other on screen. "He will in a second, don't worry," Yang replies. Weiss looks up from the movie to Yang for a second. From this angel she had a great view of Yang's sharp jaw and long slanted eyelashes. Weiss blushes a little, taking in the older girls beautiful details. Yang catches her and asks, "Uh, whatcha doin'?"

"N-Nothing!" Weiss squeaks, jumping away. Yang laughs a little. "You can just admit that you find me very attractive, don't worry, everyone has to eventually." Weiss flushes, her pale skin revealing her embarrassment easily. "I do not!" Weiss claims. "Nope. You totes think I got a rockin' bod. And don't worry, I think you're pretty too," Yang says, unfazed. Weiss blinks a few times to see if she would wake up from a dream. "Pretty what?" Weiss asks. Yang rolls her eyes and grins. "Pretty pretty, stupid," Yang answers. "Don't know if you've noticed, but, I've kinda been crushin' on you since day one."

Weiss makes a few sounds that could possibly be words, but it's hard to tell. "You what?!" she suddenly bursts. "Woah, not so loud! Is it seriously that hard to believe?" Yang asks. Weiss yelps, but suddenly she finds herself enveloped in a tight embrace. "I find Weiss Schnee super-hot!" Yang yells. Weiss squawks in embarrassment. But, she feels if the moment has come, she might as well not resist. "I think Yang Xiao Long is really cool!" Weiss shouts in reply.

The two make eye contact just as "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" comes on. Passionate make outs ensue. Ruby and Blake are very pleased.

ANinjaOfLove: So, want to watch Lion King 2 next?  
Icequeenbutnotelsa: Fuck yeah.

I Hope you enjoy this fanfic. If this gets good reviews, I'll try working on a second.


End file.
